


Don't Run

by TheLadyKing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, Can you tell I'm obsessed with that concept?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyKing/pseuds/TheLadyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam needs to be held in place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Run

Sam tries to crawl away towards the headboard because it’s just too much, too good, too _perfect_. Steve just chuckles and holds him fast, pistoning his hips to hit that spot that always makes Sam shudder and squeal just like he likes.

He leans forward, pressing hot kisses to the nape of his lover’s neck with a smug smile, hands gripping him tighter as his own orgasm begins to crawl up the base of his spine.

“Shh, baby. Don’t run from it. Let me make you feel good, Sam. Let me give you what you need,” he whispers softly as his right hand creeps to tug at Sam’s aching cock.

“Yesss,” Sam hisses, voice higher than usual. Steve chuckles once more before pressing another wet kiss to his neck, lips trailing over to his lover's dusky shoulders and back as he hits all the right spots.

Sam blinks rapidly, keening with every thrust, as he feels his belly tighten and clench. Oh god, oh god, he's gonna cum. He's gonna cum but it's too much, too right, too _soon._

"St-no, yes, please. _Please_ ," he blathers, body sparking with electricity from his clenched toes to his crisp hairline.

"Tell me what you n-need, Sam. Tell me what you want," Steven grunts, hands shaking as he lifts them to rub soothing circles down the outside of Sam's thighs, his sweaty chest still pressed to Sam's slick back to keep him in place.

"I-I need, _fuck,_ please? _Please?_ " Sam sobs, trembling under the larger man. Steve smiles wickedly, licking his lips in understanding.

"Don't worry baby, don't run from it. I'll fuck you through it just like you like. Gonna fuck you so good, you want that Sam? Want me to keep fucking you? Want me to make you scream so loud the neighbors hear? I'll do it baby, anything for you baby," he promises, hips still working like a well oiled machine even as his words have Sam gasping and clenching so fucking perfectly around his own throbbing cock. Finally he pulls himself back up, hands coming up to grip Sam's shoulders, pulling him back into one sharp thrust after another.

Sam's moans have raised in pitch once again and the sound is just this side of delicious.

"You're so beautiful like this, Sam. Back arched so perfectly. _Fuck_ , darling. Gonna cum in you, you want that? Gonna fill you up so nice," Steve groans, punctuating each word with a harsh plunge that almost lifts Sam off the bed with each one. But it's only when he brings down his right hand to land a stinging swat at Sam's gorgeous ass that he feels Sam shake and the telltale flutters of his sweet hole that tells him his boyfriend is finally cumming.

'Gotdamn,' he thinks, trying to keep from cumming just at the sight of his man, his beautiful man, so spent from their love making. Shaking and clenched so fucking _tight_ , skin so beautiful and brown slicked with sweat. And only his. All of this is only for Steve to see and know and feel and _gotdamn_ he's lucky.

After a beat Sam looks over his shoulder looking as strung out as Steve feels, his eyes heavy with lust.

"Don't stop, don't run," he teases, licking his ruddy lips, thick and swollen so wonderfully from rough kisses.

_Gotdamn indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually made that tumblr for writing stuff and fandom junk, you can follow me [here](http://thebadlass.tumblr.com/). Also I don't think I'll be able to complete my fics as soon as I'd wanted to with school starting so I'll be just writing little drabbles and ficlets on there, also taking prompts so if you're interested in seeing more of my stuff follow me!
> 
> Also just a warning things are gonna get very nsfw on that blog.


End file.
